The present invention relates to a sports practice net for use in practicing golf, baseball, softball, soccer, football and tennis, for example.
With increased leisure time and increased competition in sports for both children and adults, there is ever increasing pressure to be proficient in many fields of sport.
When not partaking of sports, it is often desirable to practice the fundamentals of the game for at least limited time periods. This should be able to be accomplished without entering a field of competition or require all of the equipment necessary to play the game, such as extensive areas of space or defined fields of play.
Accordingly, to achieve the goals of the present invention, a portable sports practice net should be able to be quickly assembled in limited areas of space to facilitate practicing of a particular sport.
By the present invention, a collapsible sports practice net facilitates practicing of a particular sport whether it be golf, baseball, softball, soccer, football or tennis, for example. This may be accomplished by the use of a shock-corded frame having two fiberglass shock-corded poles engageable within two nylon sleeves of the sports practice net for quick and easy assembly.
The free standing net system incorporates a full sized floor for easy ball collection and a built in training target secured to a rear wall of a netted enclosure which is functional for multi-sport use. The netting of the enclosure is 1000 denier polyester, treated for long wear and UV resistance. The floor is constructed of high density nylon with a water-resistant polyurethane coating.
The sleeves located at the peripheral edges of the netting are engaged by two shock-corded poles to provide a cantilevered frame portion projecting above and towards the sports enthusiast. The cantilevered frame portion is specifically designed to trap wedge shots during golf practice. Angled side wings of the netted enclosure extending from opposite sides of a rear wall allow free swinging motion with any golf club to provide a wide angle of capture during golf practice swings.
The frame encloses over 200 square feet of ball restraining netting. Freedom is provided to take a full golf swing while avoiding concern for over-hitting the ball. Substantially all golf swing practice shots will be restrained by the frame assembly of the present invention. Ground stakes may be used to anchor the frame assembly during windy conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible frame assembly which is easily assembled to provide a sports practice net.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible frame assembly which is easily assembled to provide a sports practice net with the frame assembly including a cantilevered frame section and two angled side wings allowing for free swinging of any golf club.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible frame assembly which is easily assembled to provide a sports practice net with the frame assembly including a cantilevered frame section and two angled side wings assembled by sliding engagement of two shock-corded poles in sleeves located at a periphery of the netting of the frame assembly.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a collapsible frame assembly which is easily assembled to provide a sports practice net with the frame assembly including a cantilevered frame section and two angled side wings assembled by sliding engagement of two shock-corded poles in sleeves located at a periphery of the netting of the frame assembly and having an integral target at a rear wall of the frame assembly.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.